


Curious as a Kitten

by ChloeMagea



Series: The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir [8]
Category: Loki-Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM, Restraints, Rough Sex, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot for The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir Series:</p><p>Sjöfn wants to try something with Loki, in the process she finds out something interesting about her own body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious as a Kitten

Sjöfn lied there on his chest under the silk sheets and let out a sigh. Loki looked down at his lover; he could tell she was thinking about something. Seeing her mind working though her long lashed hooded eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked twisting a lock of her long brown curls on his thin pale finger.

“Mmmm, Nothing.” She mumbled.

“You lie to your Prince?” He said raising his eyebrow, causing her to let out a sigh.

“I was just thinking, about some of the stories I heard from the other maidens that have been your bed.” She said her words sounding bashful and awkward.

“Ohhh, really?” He asked, intrigued.

“I…. heard once.” She paused and looked up and bit her lip. “Twice, that you’ve tied them up and…” She looked away from him, feeling embarrassed that she even brought it up. Loki chuckled and looked down at her.

“Yes, such things are true.” He said, watching her expression chance to surprise. “Why are you so interested in the topic?”

“No, reason.” Sjöfn huffed, going to get out of the bed but he grasped her by her wrist. She looked over at him a faint blush on her dark skin. He smirked and let out a chuckle.

“If you want me to do such things to you all you need to do is ask.”  He said, watching her wrinkle her brow.

“No, it was just a question.” Loki let her arm go, and nodded getting out of the bed and slipping his leather trousers back on.

“Yes, it does that a certain type of woman to want such things.” He mumbled, lacing his pants up slowly. He heard her scuff at his words as she folded her arms.

“What is that supposed to mean?” She pouted, holding the bed sheet over her chest absentmindedly.

“I’m not aiming to offended you, my dear. Just some people have a hunger for such things.” He said to her putting his boots back on and smoothing his black hair. He looked over at her. “But, I know you’ve always been as curious as a kitten. If you want to try it, there’s no shame in asking.” His voice smooth, calming, and reassuring. Sjöfn bit her lip and looked up at him, he could tell that she was interested just being  too bashful to ask for it by name. “I need you to consent if you want to.” He said, Sjöfn nodded and Loki smirked walking over to a chest at the foot of his bed and opened it. “I want to be clear on something, if we are going to do this then we are going to do it right.” He said calmly pulling out some rope. Her eyes lingered on the twine before looking up at him and nodding.

“Yes.”

“Yes, Prince Loki.” He corrected.

“Yes, Prince Loki.” She uttered shifting slightly on the bed, she had dreamt of him doing the things that he had done with other women to her, but she was never able to bring it up to him. Feeing shameful for having such dark erotic thoughts.

“I’m going to treat you like all the other whores you understand?”

“Y…yes.” She could hear the excitement in her voice, before she realized it Loki had snatched the sheets off of her and grabbed her by both of her ankles and yanked her down the bed towards him, causing her to let out a yelp. He flipped her on her stomach.

“Arms behind your back.” He demanded, Sjöfn did what she was told, she felt him bind her, not simply binding her hands but bring the rope to the front and under breast and doubling back again. She felt extremely venerable, more then she thought she would once he was done tying her up. She whined at the odd feeling of losing all motion in her arms.

“Ow…” She mumbled in to the sheets, causing Loki to yank her up and make her face him.

“I didn’t say you could speak, whore.” His words shaking her for a split second, she was getting nervous by that look in his eyes. She was mad at first but realized that she was growing aroused by his name-calling. Loki stepped back to admire his work, Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir was bound, on her knees on his bed and she had asked for it. He couldn’t help but feel accomplished, she looked delicious, oh he was going to have a good time with her. He grabbed her by her face and slipped two fingers in to her mouth, pushing them back causing her to let out a slight choke.  “Don’t speak unless I ask you a question. Understand?” He asked, Sjöfn fought off another choke and nodded. Loki smirked and then yanked her by her hair, causing her to yelp , he held on to her hair as he unlaced his pants with the other hand setting his cock free. She didn’t have her hands to steady her in her position; the only thing keeping her up on her knees was his hand gripping her hair. Sjöfn didn’t have anytime to prepare her self before he shoved his cock in to her mouth, his hand forcing her to take all of him right from the start.  “Yes…” He uttered throwing his head back as he felt her throat clinch up around him, watching her struggle against her binds. Sjöfn let out a whine, she was so aroused, she could feel her clit screaming to be touched but she couldn’t do it. “Look at me.” He ordered, she did those wide eyes with tears in them as he fucked that lovely mouth of hers. He thrust in, feeling his cock slip down her throat, he held her head there watching her struggle, cutting off her air just long enough to cause her some slight panic until he pulled out again. Sjöfn gasped, saliva hanging from her mouth, her face wet with tears, her hair a mess. “I’ve always wanted to do this to you” He said with a breathy moan. He pushed her on her back and yanked her down closer to him. “Open these legs.” He ordered but she kept them clinched nervous of what he would do next. “I said open them.” He hissed yanking them apart and splaying her obscenely wide.

“Loki…I.” She uttered before she felt him slap her in-between her legs. “Ah!” She screamed, more shocked then hurt.

“I didn’t say you could talk.” He said behind clinched teeth. Her pussy was burning; she could feel the sopping wetness between her folds.

“I’m…sorry..” She whined.

“Not good enough.” He hissed smacking her flowery lips again, she cried out.  Loki rubbed her clit, watching how much she enjoyed it, her mouth hanging open, eyes rolling in the back of her head. “ My, my, you really love this.” He purred, pulling his soothing hand away to smack her again, she screamed again but wiggled her hips and writhed. The burning sting of the smack felt oddly good, making her clit burn with need. He reached in to the chest and pulled out a gag, Sjöfn swallowed hard, nervous at the idea of being muzzled. He got on top of her, licking her neck and nipping at her ear lobe, she could feel is breath in her ear as he panted pushing his cock in between her folds but not going any farther, it took a lot of self control for him not to slam in to her right then and there. “Hush now.” He whispered putting the gag in her mouth and securing it behind her head. It was an uncomfortable feeling to say the least. “Oh, I had to gag you because I’m going to have you screaming so loud the whole palace might hear.” He snickered sitting back on his knees in between her legs and flicked her clit. Sjöfn jumped at the feeling and Loki chuckled, slipping his finger in to her and hooking them, making sure he was touching the right spot, he put his other hand right on her pussy, using his thumb to rub her clit while pushing on her stomach and started to quickly move his hands. Sjöfn cried out from up under the gag at the feelings, he had made her come with his hands but _never_ like this. The feeling in side of her amplified, because of the pressure, she strained against her bines, feeling them cause rope burn. Loki couldn’t help but snicker, she was shuttering, fighting against the new feeling, ignorant to what he was doing to her. “Let go.” He called going faster, she threw her head back and her legs started to shake. She shook her head and whined with embarrassment, tears in her eyes. “I’ll get you to let go wither you like it or not my pet.” He said putting more pressure on her stomach. Loki clinched his teeth, his cock aching for her now but he wanted her to come hard.  She felt like she was going insane, or dying it was too much. She felt it build inside of her she couldn’t stop it no matter how hard she tried. Suddenly she felt it, liquid shooting out of her and on the bed and all over Loki’s hand. She was mortified, tears dropping from her eyes, completely and utterly confused as to why he looked so damn pleased with him self.  He pulled his fingers out and lightly patted her clit.

“My, my, I had a hunch you be so receptive.” He said before sucking two of his fingers clean, his actions shocking her. He removed her gag and she panted trying to catch her breath.

“You’re not mad?” She asked, she knew she wasn’t supposed to speak but she had to ask. He sat back on his knees and stoked his cock.

“Why would I be?” He asked, rubbing the head on her clit causing her moan softly.

“I-I- just pissed on your bed.” She uttered holding back tears; she could just die from embarrassment.  Loki blinked at her and started to laugh.

“You didn’t piss, my dear.” He snickered.

“Well-what-what was that?” She asked, looking down at the wet sheets under her.

“For lack of a better word you ejaculated.” He said still biting back his laugh, she blinked her eyes wide.  “Are you really that ignorant to what your cunt can do?” He asked lowly leaning over her and slamming his cock in to her, Sjöfn when to scream but he put his hand over her mouth. “Enough talking.” He grunted thrusting in to her. She was dripping wet, the thought that she liked what he had done to her made him grin. She was such a whore, but she was his whore and only his. Everyone knew her as the pure and sweet Sjöfn, who could do no wrong. If they could see her, bound under him as he filled her tight little pink cunt. He fucked her hard, always feeling that he was subconsciously trying to fuck the innocents out of her but no matter how he tried he couldn’t, she always stayed so pure even when she under him moaning. It kept him addicted to her and her body and all it could do. “Is this what you wanted?” He asked with a growl.

“Uh huhhhh.” She moaned, wishing she could wrap her arms around him. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt another orgasm run though her, Loki pulled his hand away wanting to hear her cry his name.“ AHHHH!! Prince Loki!” She cried and shuttered, Loki kept going until he felt his own climax come, he pulled out of her, stroking his cock a few times before shooting his seed on to her lips, most of hit hitting her chin and dripping on to her breast.

“Mmm.” He moaned looking at her, completely used, he pulled her forward and pressed his cock to her lips, using the head to scoop the seed off of her chin and in to her mouth. “Good girl.” He purred. Sjöfn was worn out; her legs went weak as she plopped down on her side, completely spent. Loki got up and walked over to his desk picking up a dagger and coming back over to her and cutting her binds, seeing the robe burn left behind. He wrinkled his brow at the fact that he had hurt her, running his fingers along the burns, soothing them.

“Do you need a balm?” He asked sweetly.  Sjöfn shook her head.

“No, I’m fine.” She uttered closing her eyes about to doze off. Loki knew he should probably summon his chambermaid to change the sheets but she looked so tired. He leaned over and kissed her on her forehead softly.

“Sleep tight, my love.” He said before putting the rest of his clothing on and leaving her to dream. 


End file.
